Namida
|- | colspan="6"|'NAME INTERPRETATION:' ナミダ(涙）: literally means tears |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: None MODEL: None |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3-D6' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aiko Kikyuune (best friend and sister-figure) Kenta Chikune (best friend and brother-figure) aGi-9 mayu (friend) Arika Suzune (friend) Aido Feirune (friend) [[Maki Watase|'Maki Watase']] (friend) Michiyo Ishimaru (idol and mentor) Chiyo Sakuwatari (idol and mentor) Mizuiro Seigaku (love interest) |- | align="center"|AGE |'16' | align="center"|GENRE |'designed for sad songs, but is adaptable' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'Aki Glancy's Youtube Page' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'135 lbs (61 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Shackles' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Aki Glancy '(designed by stumph) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'5" feet (165 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Aki Glancy' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART, PHOTOBUCKET' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'September 4, 1994' | align="center"|LIKES |'piano music, fairy tales, sitting on her window seat, and thunderstorms' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE PLAYLIST' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'September 4, 2010' (the date of her first single and beta release) | align="center"|DISLIKES |'crowds, fights, and the dark' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Stained Glass Heart' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Quiet, and a bit melancholy, Namida’s past is a mystery, even to her. Suffering from amnesia, she can’t remember anything past her 16th birthday. The only remnants she has of her past are the shackles around her wrists and ankles and the collar around her neck. She chooses to not dwell on such things, though, and instead focuses her mind on music. Namida believes that she was placed on the earth to express other people’s sadness through song. However, she can be a very cheerful individual and has many friends. She is especially close with Aiko Kikyuune and Kenta Chikune who she views as brother and sister figures. She also has feelings for Mizuiro Seigaku, though she isn’t sure if he returns her affections or not yet. She is most happiest when she is sitting quietly on her window seat, watching and listening to the rain. |} Supplemental Information Hair Color: Navy blue Eye Color: Violet Head gear: none Earphones: none Hair style: long and wavy Clothing: light blue sleeveless dress with a large purple jewel at the bust; long white fingerless gloves with purple jewels on the hands, long white boots with purple jewels on the feet. On both wrists and ankles she has shackles with broken chains; around her neck she has a collar with a broken chain. Nationality/Race: Japanese American with mixed Russian decent Most Often Used Phrase: Watashi wa anata no tameni naku deshou. (私はあなたのために泣くでしょう; I will cry for you) Voice Configuration Namida VB is in Romaji and encoded in Hiragana. She also possesses a number of English sounds and is capable of singing in English with a bit of work. Additional English sounds, as well as Russian sounds are planned for a future update. Her voice bank is currently CV only. Though not official, a Genderbend of Namida can be created by giving her a g+35 flag Her ACT 1 comes with 2 bonus files containing 3 USTs as well as official art of Namida. The voicebank can be downloaded here: Namida's ACT 1 Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators